


it was the end of a decade but the start of an age

by louviere



Series: lost and found [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Shelter Volunteer Semi Eita, Doctor Shirabu Kenjirou, Longing, M/M, Musician Semi Eita, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, ex reuniting, i’m horrible at tags i’m sorry, they finally reached their dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louviere/pseuds/louviere
Summary: After ending their couple vlogger journey and officially breaking up, Semi and Shirabu reunite again after 8 years.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: lost and found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	it was the end of a decade but the start of an age

**Author's Note:**

> hi, before you read this. you should read the first part of this series because they’re connected!

"Thank you, thank you so much," hearing words like these make Shirabu’s day better. From being stressed to suddenly feeling motivated. People, these days don't know how to say thank you or even appreciate the small things given to them. He warmly smiled. "You're welcome."

His dream finally came true. Shirabu became one of the most successful and most trusted doctors in Japan. He even performed surgery internationally. Being a doctor isn't a dream anymore, it's his passion. It's his identity. Hearing a "thank you" just means that he saved another life. But just like the others, his journey didn't start well. He had his ups and downs, even until now. He had some failures; worst, he performed surgery and was unable to save his patient. But it's not his fault nor anyone's fault. When death needs to come, it comes.

He had a good life after his YouTube break and Semi?

Well... he did become a musician and a producer but unlike him, Semi’s dream didn't last long. For 3-4 years he wrote really good songs. Hell— he even produced one of the most catchy songs last year! But the music industry is competitive and the companies are always thinking about money. All Semi wanted to do to is produce music with his heart and not because he wants to be a robot, producing music just because of money and the company's benefits. He just recently retired and as surprisingly as it sounds, Semi is currently working on an animal shelter now. Taking care of rescued animals, mostly stray dogs and cats. 

He found happiness in saving them.

Both Shirabu and Semi had the same dream and future after all— they became saviors.

The question now is, did they still talked or had any contacts after their break up? Well, they didn't. Both of them missed each other but they promised to focus on themselves. Despite not talking though, Shirabu managed to keep himself updated on Semi’s life through one of their friends.

Morning has come and Shirabu needs to get up early to take care of his body. His daily morning routine is walking on the streets or park with his furr baby— a Siberian husky dog named Mishi.

"Who's the good girl?" Shirabu softly asked his dog while caressing his furr. The dog barked as a response and wags its tail. He pats Mishi’s head. "Yes, it's you! Let's go outside now."

The dog followed him.

Every time they're in the park, Shirabu always observes the people while Mishi playing along with other dogs. Lonely teenagers are staring at the sunrise as if it's their sign of hope, couples making out and senior citizens just taking a rest and breathing some air.

Shirabu suddenly stood up when he realized that Mishi’s no longer in his sight.

"Oh, not again."

"This is cliche, but I found her." He suddenly stopped walking after hearing a familiar voice.

A voice he has been longing to hear. The familiar scent that makes him wanna cuddle that person.

He turned around and saw Semi Eita, carrying Mishi. Shirabu doesn't know what to react — should he hug him? Should he kiss him? Should he cry in front of him? Either way, he won't be able to do all of it.

He ended up laughing in front of him. He’s still the same from 6 years ago. Cheeks turning fluffy when he smiles, sharp eyes and his ash blonde hair remains the same.

"Why are you laughing?!" Although Semi has an idea why Shirabu is laughing, he can't help but ask him.

"Because... you— you and Mishi look alike."

"Mishi, should I punch the face of your owner?" Semi softly asked the husky while gently patting his head.

"I missed you," Shirabu suddenly slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud. It's the words he always wanted to tell him. But now, he gets to tell Semi. Personally. "Oh, sorry, I mean, I missed Mishi."

"I missed you too, Kenj—Shirabu, or should I call you Doctor Shirabu now?" both of them chuckled. "I heard from Goshiki that you became successful."

"And I heard from Tendou that you did too. From a musician to an animal rescue volunteer. Wow. Now you even rescue pets. Who would've thought that someone who doesn't like showing his soft side will start rescuing and taking care of animals?"

"Well, I did take care of an animal before..."

"Semi Eita, are you referring to me?" Shirabu jokingly gave him a death glare while Semi chuckles. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere has become awkward and only Mishi’s barking can be heard. 

"I'm glad she's still here,” Semi said referring to Mishi. It wasn't part of their break up video but after they recorded it, Semi suddenly gave Shirabu a puppy.

_"Are you leaving now?" Shirabu asked._

_"Tendou’s here. I asked him something," Semi stood up and opened the door. He welcomed their red hair friend inside Shirabu’s apartment. "Give it to him, Tendou."_

_He nodded while carrying a little puppy. A Siberian husky to be exact._

_"It's a girl. I heard female dogs are sweet and I know you always want affection," Shirabu chuckled while Semi explains. "So I bought this puppy for you. She'll be here to take care of you while I'm not beside you."_

_Shirabu sadly smiled. His bo—ex-boyfriend is a softie inside._

_"What are you going to name her, Shirabu?" Tendou breaks the quiet and awkward atmosphere and asks._

_“Mishi!" Semi responds instead. Tendou laughed after seeing Shirabu facepalm in embarrassment. "What, Kenji! It's a good name!"_

_"Whatever. You two look alike." Shirabu teased him._

He named the dog Mishi afterward though.

It was a great memory. It's funny how their break up is such a wonderful memory while another couple hates remembering their break up. Well... they parted in a good way.

"Do you remember our agreement?" Shirabu asked.

"What agreement?" Semi playfully responds, pretending not to know. 

"I know that you remember it, Semi!"

"I don't. Tell me, Kenji. What agreement?"

"Nothing. I suddenly forgot about it now. We’re leaving. I think Mishi wants to go home." 

Semi can't help but smile at Shirabu’s change of facial expression and tone. Nothing changed, huh.

"Alright, I'll leave now,” Semi missed this, teasing Shirabu. He started slowly walking away from him and Mishi while Shirabu has a frustrated facial expression.

"SEMI EITA," he stopped walking as he heard Shirabu shouting his name. He smiled. He knows Shirabu won't be able to resist him. "I did graduate from med school and became a doctor. After 8 years, you’re still on my mind. I wanna get back to you. I wanna be with my home again.”

Semi smiled and slowly walked closer to Shirabu again, "I did become a famous producer but only temporarily and now I'm volunteering in a pet shelter. I haven't married a good looking and talented artist because..."

"Because of what?" Shirabu turns around to face Semi again.

"Because I don't want to marry a talented artist, I want to marry a doctor named Shirabu Kenjiro."

When Semi’s finally close to Kenjiro, he grabbed his hands and pulled the younger close to him. He caressed Shirabu’s face, leans in, and kissed him passionately. The kiss of longing. The kiss of finally coming back to his home.

"I love you, Kenjiro," Semi whispered in the middle of their kiss.

"I love you too, Semi Eita.”

And now, they're ready to begin what they need to continue.

**RECORDING STARTED.**

**0:00:01**

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame omg i’m sorry but they’re finally back together! [breakdances] pls tell me if i should write more semishira. you can scream to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/keijitoss)


End file.
